


Locked out

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: Jung Ilhoon was angry. It was Friday and he just got back from library where he was studying for an important exam. He thought he could take a rest and maybe sleep until noon. But no, life wasn't this easy.





	Locked out

**Author's Note:**

> for day2 of iljaeweek2019january

Jung Ilhoon was angry. It was Friday and he just got back from the library where he was studying for an important exam. He thought he could take a rest and maybe sleep until noon. But no, life wasn't this easy. 

He was standing in the corridor in front of his dormitory room, waiting for his roommates to open the door. But no one was inside. The room has three keys, one for each person. They can't take the keys with themselves, they have to give it to the janitor when they go out. That means the janitor should have his key. But there weren’t any keys there. 

He knocked on the door once, twice, actually several times, but no one opened it. He went to the neighbour room and knocked on the door, hoping that Minhyuk is there. 

“Hi” It wasn't Minhyuk who opened the door but one of his roommates. 

“Is Minhyuk there?” Ilhoon asked impatiently. 

“No. He went out with Eunkwang and Hyunsik. I think he said something about a birthday party but I’m not sure.”

“Oh, thanks.” 

Now Ilhoon was more than just angry. He was furious. First of all, Eunkwang and Hyunsik were his roommates. It was 8:39 pm. He was tired and wanted to take a shower. And his friends didn't invite him to the party. Well, probably because it was someone's birthday who wasn't his friend. Maybe someone from the same major as one of the three boys. 

He sighed. The other boy already went inside. Great! Now he has to wait until his roommates come back. He sat down on the ground, leaned against the door and sighed again. 

After an hour and a half passed, the dormitory was quite. Ilhoon wasn’t really bored, he downloaded some games on his phone but then his phone died. He sighed. Again. He needed to charge his phone. 

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. No one was there thankfully so he could charge his phone without other people bothering him. He was sitting at the table, playing with his newly downloaded game, worrying about his exam. Well, he had his notes with him so he could have just studied but he told himself he’s too tired and he still has time before the exam. 

“Oh, hi.” A tall boy was standing in the door. Almost naked. In a towel around his waist. 

“Hi” He closed the game and tried not to stare at the half-naked boy. “Do you want to cook?”

“No, but I wish that was the reason I’m here.” He sat down next to Ilhoon. “I took a shower and when I wanted to go back to my room, my roommates locked the door and they left. I tried to call them but none of them answered the phone. I even messaged them but none of them replied. And now I’m here, half-naked and I'm fucking cold.” He took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s the same for me. My roommates went to some birthday party and now I can't go into my room.” 

“That sucks. But at least you’re not half-naked.”

He cleared his throat. “Ah, well, about that…” He took off his sweatshirt. “Here.”

Sungjae blushed. “Oh, thank you.” He put on the sweatshirt. “You’re small but it's actually more like my size than yours. It’s your boyfriend’s maybe?”

“I-” 

“Sorry, you probably don't have a boyfriend.”

“What?! Do you think I’m not good enough to have a boyfriend?”

“Oh, sorry! That's not what I wanted to say. I mean you’re not interested in boys, probably.”

“And what if I am?”

“Oh, you are?”

“Yes.”

“What? Wait, wait, wait! Really? Are you gay? Or bisexual? Maybe pansexual?”

Ilhoon laughed. “Yes, I’m gay. And if you feel uncomfortable being half-naked in the same kitchen with me, then go and find an other place. I won’t go anywhere.”

This time Sungjae laughed. “No, no! I’m totally okay with it. And you’re cute, we should date.”

“What?” Ilhoon frowned. “Are you serious? I’m not playing around. If your straight ass wants to try it out with a gay boy then leave me alone.”

“Ohhh someone is angry.”

“You’re not the first straight guy who wanted a dick appointment, you know.”

“So the answer is no?”

“Of course it is.” Ilhoon was offended. He was so tired of straight boys wanting to have sex with him.

“Even if I’m not straight?”

“But you are?”

“Well, my ex would say it otherwise.” He shrugged. “I’m gay. But if it’s a no, then I’ll accept it.”

“So you’re gay.”

Sungjae nodded. 

“It still doesn't change the fact that we don't know each other. I don't want to date someone I don't know.” Ilhoon said. “Jung Ilhoon, 22.”

“Yook Sungjae, 21.” He smiled at Ilhoon. “So that means we are dating now?”

“No.”

“And would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Well, it depends. When?”

“Now? I mean it’s nice to spend the whole night in the kitchen until our roommates come home but we could do something.” Sungjae explained. “For example, there is that coffee shop at the next corner. We could drink a coffee. Or we could eat something.”

“Admit it, you want this date because you’re hungry but your money is in your room.”

“Well, maybe.”

“Are you really gay?”

“Yes?”

“You could have just said that you want to eat but don't have money. I would have bought you something to eat anyway.”

“I know, but as I said before, you’re cute. And I want to know you better. Not just as a friend.”

“Okay, this whole day is weird, but yes. Let’s go on a date!”

They stood up, started walking, but after a few steps Ilhoon stopped. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re in a fucking towel.” He looked down and pointed at the towel. 

“Fuck, you’re right.”

“Also, it’s fucking midnight, Sungjae. The coffee shop is already closed.”

“Fuck, you’re right.”

“So the date is canceled.”

“Yes, sorry.”

“Sungjae?” Two boys appeared in the door. 

“Peniel hyung? Changsub hyung?” Sungjae looked surprised.

“Why are you here? In a towel?” Changsub asked curiously. 

“Well, you know, I was taking a shower when my roommates suddenly disappeared.”

“We went to a movie.” Peniel answered. “But you know that because we asked you if you want to come with us and you said no.”

“I know. But someone locked the door.”

“Someone locked the door?” He looked at Changsub. 

“Well, maybe I forgot that Sungjae was in the shower and locked the door?”

“Changsub hyung” Sungjae whined. “You’re the worst roommate I’ve ever had.”

“How many roommates have you had?” Ilhoon asked. 

“Two. These two.” He pointed at Peniel and Changsub. “But Peniel hyung is an angel.”

Ilhoon laughed. “At least your roommates are back. Mine probably won't be back before 4.”

“You can sleep in our room.” Sungjae said with a wide smile.

“Sleeping together before the first date?” Ilhoon hummed. “Okay, just because I’m tired. So if it’s okay” he looked at Sungjae’s roommates. “then I would like to sleep there.”

“Of course it’s okay. This is the last thing they can do for me after locking me out of my own room.”

“Just don't be too loud.” Peniel winked and the four boys went into the room.


End file.
